A Shattered Past
by Divine Grace of the Triforce
Summary: A fanfic I wrote because I wanted to try my hand at writing and it is based on my love of all things Zelda. Take a look and tell me what you think.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Eric awoke in a forest. Lost he searched for refuge from the pouring rain. With nothing familiar he walked forward a bit taking in his surroundings. In the distance, he saw a beautiful town. He walked towards the town and entered it. He was surprised to find only one man inside the town. Drenched to the bone he asked him where he could find shelter.  
The man said, "Here, come inside." He led him to the man's house and Eric felt at home.  
They happily conversed until Eric asked him if he had heard of the tales of Link. The man then replied with a hiss that struck terror straight into Eric's heart.  
Eric was confused and suddenly found him self outside where it had then ceased to rain. The sky was red. The clouds were black. Eric turned to run but found the man in his way. The man had turned dark and his eyes glowed with the inferno of Hell itself. The man staggered forward then at once released an enormous amount of energy. He glowed a deep red; almost as if he we boiling his own blood. The red aura swirled around him as he transformed into the legendary dragon known as Firion. The dragon rose into the sky and with one swoop of its mighty wings, razed the town of any obstruction. There was a dark figure mounted on its back and as the dragon roared the figure stood up arms stretched to the sky. The sky opened and fire rained from the heavens. Eric was unable to move as the figure spoke; "All shall wither, All shall perish! This I promise to execute! Be filled with terror Hyrule, your last hour is at hand!"  
At these words, Eric cowered in fear and awoke in a cold sweat. He knew that this dream had too much detail to be his subconscious playing tricks on him. He stood up, walked to the center of his room, and was about to walk out of the door when he heard a voice.  
It said, "I have chosen you to vanquish this evil." Eric replied "Me? Of all people, you choose me?" The voice replied, "Yes, you are the one who has been specified for this task. Prepare yourself!" At these words, Eric felt a searing pain coarse through his body and felt as though his left hand was being drawn to an unknown source. With the pain continuing, Eric was on the brink of passing out. Right before this came to pass, he heard the voice say, "Relax. All will be revealed." With another wave of pain sweeping over his body, Eric could stand no longer. He fell to his knees, and blacked out.


	2. The Discussion

Chapter 2: The Discussion:

Terra had known Eric as long as she could remember. Today, she decided to go visit him. She and Eric sparred together many times but they were not the best of fighters. Even with her being an archer and him a swordsman, they were pretty evenly matched. She happily walked to his house hoping to find him sleeping, which was most of the time, or reading about Link. She smiled as she thought over how Eric wanted to know every single tale or legend about Link. "If Eric ever met Link," Terra thought, "I bet he would faint." She laughed to herself but as she entered his house, her laughing quickly died. She would never forget what she saw next. She saw Eric standing up crying out in pain. He was glowing a greenish aura. She watched him fall to his knees as the aura weakened. She moved forward to help him but she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks. It said, "He will be fine. Be at peace." At this, she watched in silence, knowing there was nothing she could do to help him, and at that moment, Eric vanished before her eyes.

Eric awoke to find himself on a cold, stone floor surrounded by a starlit void. He wondered if this was just another dream. As he stood up, he felt his forehead and the backs of his hands throbbing to a painful rhythm. Suddenly, he felt a gentle warmth behind him. Turning, he saw a golden-yellow light coming towards him. The same, almost familiar voice spoke to him.

"Welcome, Eric," said the voice.

Eric replied, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Focal Chamber."

"Focal Chamber?"

"Yes. This is where your essence has been gathered so that it may coexist with that of the divine."

"So you're a god?"

"Well, yes and no. I guess I should explain a few things."

"But, who are you?" inquired Eric.

"You already know me."

"I do?"

"Of course. In fact, you know almost everything about me. For you see, I am Link."

Eric watched in awe as the figure of Link, bathed in the golden light, came forth to meet Eric. Eric, completely stunned, remained speechless. "Looks like Terra was wrong about me fainting if I ever met Link." Eric thought to himself. When he got his ability to communicate back, he began to talk with Link.

"But, you.. you died a long time ago. How can you be standing here before me?"

"I am known as Link Eternal. There is much you do not know yet. I shall tell you the story."

"As you well know, I was involved in a little thing known as the sealing of Ganon. Well, at the end of the battle, I had plunged the Master Sword into Ganon, thereby paralyzing him, allowing the sages to do their thing. But at that moment, something happened within me. I felt both a fiery hatred and a cool peace flow through me. For when I sealed Ganon with that mystical sword, both my spirit and Ganon's was drawn into the sword. When I finally sealed the sword behind the Door of Time, Both essences were immortalized. Mine, stands before you. The other, is what I revealed to you through your dream. You and the archer are the only people who are capable of destroying Ganon permanently."

"Why us? We aren't very good fighters and we've never left our village."

"I cannot reveal anymore to you now. All I can say to you now is that you have been chosen to destroy Ganon."

"So why did I have to endure such pain to be brought here?"

"Your pain was that of what the world will endure if nothing is done."

"But… alright, so what am I to do now?"

"You are to go with the archer who is waiting for your return to find the daughter of Princess Zelda. She and her mother will help you find your next destination. Now, awake young warrior; arise from your slumber! The time has come!"

At this, Eric felt himself being tugged away again. As he flowed through the void, he had a vision. He saw the old man from his previous dream. It spoke to him saying, "Do not oppose my master, else this shall be done to you." Eric watched in horror as terrible images flashed through his mind. He saw a forest turn evil, he saw a mountain people starving, and a river tribe encased in ice. The man said "Behold the fate of all who have opposed him before!" At this, the man left and Eric continued to travel through the void.

Eric awoke to find himself on the floor of his house. The pain had gone from his hands and head. He rose to one knee, blinked a couple times, and heard a soft, familiar voice.

"Eric? Is that you?"

Eric turned around to find Terra standing in the doorway looking a bit shook up.

"Yes Terra, it's me."

"What happened to you?"

Eric did not even hear Terra as he asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 8:00. Are you ok?"

Eric was still feeling a bit woozy. He looked at Terra and saw a deep concern and sense of worry in her eyes. He knew that he had to tell Terra everything. He lay down on his bed and began to tell Terra what had happened.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind. I guess I'll start at the beginning."  
…  
…  
…  
"… and then I returned here."

"So, you're saying that you and I are the saviors of Hyrule?"

"I guess. Weird feeling huh?"

Terra said nothing for a while and just stared out the window. A bird flew by and she looked back at Eric.

"Yes, it is." As she helped Eric stand up, she said, "You know Eric, I don't think we should openly share this fact."

"I agree. So, shall we get started?"

"I guess we have to, don't we."

Eric and Terra packed up as much food, clothing, and equipment as they could reasonably carry together, and walked to the forest gate. As the sun rose over the treetops and illuminated the forest, they took one last look at their home, and stepped over the threshold.

To be Continued…


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey 

Walking through the darkness, Eric and Terra were immersed in silent thought. They were worried about how their friends would react to their absence. As they were both orphans, the forest and their friends were all they had ever known and had. Now they had to leave both behind. Eric almost couldn't take that fact. However, as they stepped out of the tunnel into the morning sun, their regret for having left dissipated into the warm breeze that blew across the plains. The emerald grass and azure sky reflected the intensity of the bright, orange sun. The sounds of the brook and the birds in the nearby tree only augmented their elation further

"It's so beautiful," remarked Terra. Eric took these words in as he watched the birds soar through the sky and he let go of his anxiety for leaving home.

"From what I've read, we can make it to Hyrule Castle in about one and a half days. We can stop over in the town of Luray to rest. But we really don't have to rush do we?" asked Eric. Terra looked at him and instantly grinned.

"No, I guess we don't" she admitted. Eric laughed and ran to the shade of the nearest tree and called out:

"C'mon! It's time for lunch!"

Terra looked at the sky and said "But it's only 9:30!"

"So?"

"I guess I am a little hungry." Terra said grinning. And so they ate under the cooling shade of the tree. Gazing across the open fields, neither of them could fully grasp the fact that such a place actually existed. As they finished eating they stood up, stretched their limbs, and started on the way to Luray.

Eric and Terra decided to get to the castle quickly but no matter how hard they pressed on, they could not help stopping every few minutes to take in radiant beauty of the world around them. As the sun lowered in the sky, they watched as the blue abyss above them transformed into a celestial painting of red, orange, purple, and yellow. They watched in awe as they approached the stairs to Luray

Eric, yawning, said "Man, I could really use a bed right now. It has been quite a day." Terra, still feeling a bit of an "overhang" of the happiness of the day, agreed saying "Yes, the vibrant sights have brought us great joy today!"

"Shall we go then?" asked Eric as he started up the stairs. He stopped when he heard Terra's voice with a slight hint of fear.

"I think we are going to have to earn our sleep tonight, Eric."

Eric turned and said "What are you talking about? I'm going to go get some sleep." As he turned back to face the stairs he saw a wave of red eyes peering down at him. 

"Oh, I see." Eric, knowing much of the monsters of Hyrule coolly answered, "Shall we earn it then?"

Terra nodded and tried to show as much courage as she could and drew her bow. 

The battle commenced as Eric took the left side of the stairs and started slashing through the mob of Stalchild. Terra stayed where she was and started picking them off one by one. She looked over at Eric and saw a Stalchild creeping up behind him. She went to draw an arrow but her quiver was empty. Her shouts to him were lost in the commotion and she watched as Eric was wounded in his left leg. Eric screamed in pain, yet continued to fight. Holding his wounded leg with his shield arm, he did his best to keep the Stalchild at bay. They surrounded him and as he could not use his shield to defend himself, he was wounded in his left shoulder as well. Terra, shoving the Stalchild out of her way, reached him and listened to what he said.

"Carry me to that tree at the bottom of the stairs. The Stalchild will follow. Take my sword and finish them off." 

Terra did as he said and carried Eric to the tree. She laid him with his back to the tree to rest. Eric was right. The Stalchild soon came towards her. She struck each one with all her might and as quick as she could because she knew the longer Eric did not receive aid, the worse his wounds would become.  
She then felt a strange presence in her mind. A voice called to her:

"Terra, have courage. Eric will be fine."

Confused, Terra kept fighting wondering who was talking to her. She saw the last Stalchild coming towards her and she stabbed it in the chest with all her might. As it fell to the ground she turned to find Eric staggering over to meet her.

"You did well."

"Here, this belongs to you," said Terra as she gave Eric his sword back.

"Thanks. I guess we did have to earn our rest after all," Eric said as he fell to one knee from exhaustion.

"Here, let's get to Luray and get you to a bed."  
"Alright," Eric said in a pain-filled voice.

Terra helped Eric to his feet and helped him walk up the stairs to Luray. Eric, holding his left shoulder and limping was filled with agony after each step. When they finally reached the top of the stairs to the walled town, Eric collapsed in exhaustion. Still conscious and wincing in pain, Eric tried to stand up, but couldn't find the strength left to do it. Terra came over and gave him some water, which he gladly accepted. Terra carefully picked Eric's fatigued body, and trudged the last few steps to the Inn  
At the Inn, Terra brought Eric to a bed, checked them both in, and went to find a doctor for Eric. She found one named Lynn who knew much in wounds caused by the monsters in Hyrule field. When she came back she found Eric asleep which made Lynn happy.

"It's better when they are asleep. They don't have to strain themselves anymore than they have too," said Lynn.

She bandaged Eric's leg and his shoulder and gave Terra a blue liquid in a bottle. She told Terra to give it to Eric when he woke up. Terra thanked Lynn and said goodbye. She then sat down and watched Eric sleeping. She grew hungry and went to the door to get something to eat when she saw a dark figure standing before her.

"I want to see the boy," it said.

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the room, saw the fear on Terra's face and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I am a Hylian soldier form the castle. I was making a delivery to the Inn here when I saw your battle from afar. It was quite a show."

"Thanks, I only wish I hadn't let Eric get wounded in the first place. He was so ready to fight but I held back in fear."

"Nonsense! If that was your first time against the monsters of the field then you did fine. Everyone is a little scared at one time or another and I'm sure the boy will forgive you."

"I guess so..." She murmured

Terra and the soldier talked long into the night. They both went to get something to eat and came back to watch Eric. After a while, the solider told Terra that he would watch Eric and that she could go to sleep. She gladly took this opportunity and rested until the morning.

To be continued…


	4. The Watchers

Chapter 4: "The Watchers"

Terra awakens to find Eric still asleep. She looks at him and thinks about how last night went. She walks to the door, yawning, and sees a note from the knight saying:

Dear Terra,

I am at breakfast. Eric slept fine through the night. He said your name a few times in his sleep which is how I came to know it. I will be back later to see how he is doing.

Your Friend,

Selim Tarnot.

Terra, still meditative of last night, walks out to a bench overlooking the field. The late morning sun is a bright yellow and the grass still has the emerald shimmer of yesterday. The lake is very placid today and has a very bright, cerulean depth to it. She smells the fresh air and hears the birds singing. She thinks on last night and the morning's beauty helps her release some of her guilt of Eric's injuries.

"How are you doing today, Terra?"

Terra turns to see Lynn standing near the bench with her hands gently folded in front of her. The sun glances off her light brown hair as it moves in the wind. A small cart stands next to her with something steaming. She smiles and speaks again.

"May I sit with you?" she asks.

"Certainly," said Terra as she looked back out onto the field.

"I came to see how you and Eric were doing when I saw the note from Mr. Tarnot." Since you weren't in the room, I went looking for you. I figured you were hungry since you did not have much to eat last night."

Terra looks into Lynn's outstretched arms and sees a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of fish. Terra gratefully accepts the food and taking a bite, is amazed at the wonderful flavor of the dishes.

"Pardon me asking, but what is this exactly?" she asks looking at the fish. "It's delicious!"

"The bowl is filled with Hylian Oatmeal, which is made of oats and berries. The other dish is a special deku-oven roasted fish basted in honeysuckle."

Terra politely continues to indulge in the food while Lynn continues to talk.

"You know, I can tell there's something special about you two."

Terra, alert asks, "Really? Like what?"

"I don't know but something inside me says you two will be very important someday."

Terra thinks about this for a minute but her thoughts are dashed when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hail, Terra!" says Selim Tarnot, walking towards them.

"Hello, Mr. Tarnot! I'm surprised you didn't inform me of your arrival last night. What news do you bring with you today?" says Lynn. "Mr. Selim usually delivers fish and other fresh foods from the castle," Lynn says to Terra.

"Well someone important just woke up and I thought Terra might like to go see him."

Terra, almost choking on the last bits of fish and oatmeal, musters out, "He's awake! Well let's go see him!"

- In Eric's room -

Eric is lying there, eyes open sitting against the wall, and turns to see who entered.

"Sup, y'all," said an exhausted Eric.

"Eric? Are you feeling better?" answered a slightly excited Terra.

"Well, slightly. I'm still exhausted."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here drink this," said Terra as she handed over the blue liquid given to her by Lynn the previous night.

"Woa! That is some good stuff!" exclaimed Eric.

Eric stands up, runs to the nearest wall, and kicks off it, only to land in a handstand.

"Umm… You alright?" asked Terra with one eyebrow raised.

Lynn, laughing, speaks to Terra, "Things like that aren't uncommon with that potion."

"What was in it?" asked Selim.

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?" asked Eric.

"It's a secret concoction from 'The Jolly Hylali.' I don't even know what's in it although, being a doctor, I have my suspicions."

"The Jolly Hylali? I guess we'll have to go there later," suggested Terra.

"Good luck. It's an exclusive shop but very worth trying to get into," Selim explains.

"Well then, all the better! " says Eric indifferent to the challenge.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I never introduced myself! I am Lynn, the head doctor here at Lyran. It is wonderful to meet you Eric."

"And I am a Hylian Knight. Selim Tarnot at your service."

"It's wonderful to meet you both," said Eric, shaking their hands.

"So where are you guys going? I mean, you wouldn't stop here for rest with heavy packs if you weren't going anywhere," asked Selim.

Eric and Terra exchange a look of uncertainty but Eric speaks up.

"We were actually headed to Hyrule Castle. We have never been out of our forest and decided to tour the wonderful world we live in to a fuller extent."

"Ah, I see! Well then, I guess I could guide you to the Castle since I'm heading back there myself if you would so wish to do so."

"That'll be just grand," said Terra.

"So when were you guys figuring on leaving?" asked Selim.

"Whenever Eric is up to it," said Terra with a look towards Eric.

"In a few hours we will set off again," said Eric.

"Well then we'll leave you alone to discuss things," replied Lynn as she and Selim left the room.

Terra turned to Eric saying, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think we found a great town. Such liveliness and helpful people here."

"Yea, sure."

"Something up?"

"No," said Terra looking at Eric, only to be met with the 'I completely saw through that little lie you just made' look.

"Yes," Terra consented. "It's about Lynn and Selim. Doesn't it seem like they almost know enough to anticipate out actions? I mean Selim knew that we were traveling and he just happens to be a Hylian solider."

"I disagree, Terra. I don't know what you are talking about since Lynn hasn't said anything weird."

"Oh. I forgot that I hadn't told you what happened while you were asleep. Well first, I woke up…"

"… and that's when I came in to see you!" said Terra smiling.

"Hmmm. I still think your suspicions are too much like that old hag back in our village who foretold death and destruction."

"Watch it or she'll be right about you."

"Relax, Terra," said Eric, getting a good chortle out the situation.

"So what are we to do now?"

"Let's go check out The Jolly Hylali. I'm jealous of you based on your description of that fish you ate."

"Sure!"

Terra and Eric then set out to explore the town. They browsed the numerous stalls of food and supplies; still amazed at the surplus of things they had never seen before. They finally saw a building ahead of them with the "The Jolly Hylali" written on a large suspended, rupee-shaped, sign. They approached the door which had a small slot with what appeared to be a pair of olive-green tinted eyes staring back at them. Terra went to knock but stopped when startled by a voice that came from what appeared to be the eyes staring at them.

"What do ye seek, coming to 'dis here building?" asked the eyes.

"Well, we heard this was _the_ place to be and decided to try it out."

"Gnnaahhhrr, this be a building only for 'de finest of 'de people. However, I see you are honest in asking to come here so I will give you a shot."

Smiling at Terra, Eric replied, "Alright, so what do we have to do?"

The slot closed and the little man came out. His olive green eyes only complemented the other weird things about him. He had a small wooden cane and a crooked nose. His grin was the thing that drew the most attention. All of his teeth would show and it disturbed the two forest natives. "Follow me," he said.

Eric and Terra followed to a place with three stumps.

"You are to stand on a stump and stare at the third one. Do this until I return."

The man left and went inside where he met with Selim and Lynn.

"So what do you think?" asked Selim.

"I'm not sure, but I know they had talked with him," said Lynn.

"I'll let them in," replied the man, "because if they have talked to him, then they will need all the help they can get." The man turned and looked out the window at the three stumps.

"We shall see," he murmured. "We shall see…"

To be continued…


End file.
